Christmas at Pendragon Hall
by sidhefaerie
Summary: The Pendragons get together for Christmas


**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen come to the Pendragon family home for the holidays.

x

 **Part 1**

 **Prompt:** 292\. Sleigh ride

Gwen blew on her hands as Arthur talked to the taxi driver. She wasn't really paying attention to him because she was so cold. She glanced back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Arthur was still talking.

It had snowed a record breaking amount in the past two days. Most of the roads in Wales were still snow covered and slick.

Arthur was trying to convince the driver to go out of the city where most of the roads were still nearly impassable. Arthur was losing the battle so he finally gave up with a sigh.

"Guinevere, we're stuck. He refuses to take us to the hall." Arthur wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we have to stay in the city."

"Your father is going to be livid. He expects us for the holidays." Gwen leaned into Arthur's warm chest. "He already hates me. He's going to blame me for this."

Arthur winced over her head as he held her close. "I'll explain it to him. I'll tell him that I miscalculated on the weather."

Gwen looked up. "You want him to 'disappear' me? Because I know he will be more than happy to do it."

Arthur laughed. "You have been watching way too much American television again."

"You know what I mean." Gwen sighed.

Suddenly, there was a sound behind them. It was Merlin clearing his throat.

Arthur and Gwen looked at Merlin. Arthur glared at him.

"Hello there." Merlin grinned. "Uther sent me to get you. He didn't want you to be stranded in the city and decide to go back to London."

"How exactly did you get here?" Arthur asked.

Merlin pointed over his shoulder at a one horse sleigh. "He sent me here in that."

Behind Merlin, there was a white mare connected to an old fashioned sleigh.

"Pickles!" Arthur laughed. "I didn't think that sleigh was even usable anymore."

"Let's just go." Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and walked to the sleigh. She got in and pulled the fur robes over her. "Come on Arthur. Let's get out of here."

Arthur got into the sleigh. "Merlin, just don't land us in a ditch."

"Yes I know. Your father said the same thing." Merlin put their bags in the back and tied them down. He got in front and grabbed the reins. "Let's go Pickles."

Soon they were on the rural road if wales. The whoosh of the runners over the snow and the bells on harness of the horse cut through the silence of the woods.

Gwen snuggled close to Arthur as they rode in silence.

Merlin glanced back a few times to make sure they hadn't fallen out. He grinned when he saw them snuggled under the fur robes.

They reached the hall just as the sun started to set.

Uther was waiting by the front door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Father." Arthur got out and helped Gwen down. "Thank you for sending Merlin to get us. We weren't going to be able to find a taxi that would bring us here."

"It's a good thing that I decided to have that sleigh repaired." Uther looked Gwen up and down. "Miss Leodegrance, welcome to Pendragon Hall."

"Thank you for inviting me, Lord Pendragon." Gwen smiled.

Morgana flew out of the front door and tackle hugged Arthur. "Thank god you're here. I thought I was the only one that was going to make it."

Arthur laughed and pulled her off him. "Behave Morgana. You know how much father dislikes shows of affection."

X

 **Part 2**

 **Prompt:** 293 I'll be home for Christmas

Gwen was shown to a guest room by one of the maids.

Uther pulled Arthur into the study. "I told you to get a more appropriate companion. A lady of good breeding would be a better choice."

Arthur plopped down into one of the leather chairs. "Father, the royal family is marrying commoners these days. Don't be so feudal. Please try to be nice to her."

"I will be civil to your guest." Uther sat on the edge of the desk. "Please tell me you're not going to marry this girl."

"I love Guinevere. I am thinking of asking her to marry me. I have the ring with me now." Arthur patted his pocket. "I have a good feeling she will say 'yes'."

"Arthur, you have to be joking." Uther glared at him.

"I'm not. I will be Lord Pendragon one day and I want the woman I love to be here with me. Just like mother was with you.

Your mother was a lady. This girl is not." Uther folded his arms. "I forbid this marriage."

"You can't forbid me. I am an adult and you can't tell me what to do." Arthur stood up. "I think I will ask her right now."

"Arthur, I want you to think about what you are doing." Uther sighed. "I can always disinherit you."

"I will still be the Lord Pendragon that you will not be able to take from me." Arthur walked out of the study and slammed the door.

Morgana was sitting on the stairs when Arthur came out of the study. "I see that it's your turn to piss him off. He still hasn't forgiven me for marrying Merlin."

"No one has forgiven you for marrying Merlin." Arthur took a breath. "Merlin isn't Guinevere. Guinevere is a nurse not a wastril."

Morgana grinned. "Merlin is your assistant. He isn't the idiot you say he is and you know it."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess it was inevitable that I would piss him off with my future wife."

"Wife?" Morgana smiled. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Not yet. I was going to when we open gifts." Arthur told her.

"You are mental." Morgana laughed. "She will say 'yes' and Father will kill you all in the course of a day."

"He wouldn't because that would make your and Merlin's son his heir. That will be more of a disgrace than me marrying a commoner." Arthur winked at her.

"I don't know." Morgana smiled. "I think he's starting to warm up to Merlin."

"That is pure shit and you know it." Arthur sat on the stairs with her.

Morgana leaned against Arthur's arm. "Welcome home Arthur. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Morgana." Arthur kissed her on the cheek. "Let's hope the snow melts so we all can make a fast get away."

"I will hire blow torches if I have too." Morgana chuckled.

X

 **Part 3**

 **Prompt:** None

Gwen came down the stairs and sat down behind them. "Arthur? Is everything all right?"

"It will be as soon as we get this holiday over with." Arthur sighed. "Christmas is not exactly pleasant in this family."

"Father is a bit cranky this time of year." Morgana chuckled.

"A bit?" Arthur scowled at her. "I would say it's more than a bit."

"I hope it's not because I came along." Gwen looked from one sibling to the other.

"It doesn't matter." Morgana smiled. "You know… there is a secret passage between the rooms. I can show you, if you like. Merlin and I used it all the time before we were married."

"I thought Father sealed that up." Arthur rubbed his head.

"Well… he tried but Merlin and I reopened it." Morgana smirked. "There was no way I was sleeping in this drafty old house alone with Merlin just down the hall."

"Show me but I may not use it. I don't want to make your father dislike me." Gwen glanced at the study door.

"Too late for that." Arthur sighed. "You aren't a proper lady and I am an idiot for loving you."

"Oh." Gwen said quietly.

"Arthur!" Morgana admonished him. "Don't think about it. He hated Merlin when I first brought him home. He'll warm up to you. Right Arthur?" Morgana punched him in the shoulder.

Arthur nodded and stood up. He offered his hand to Gwen. "Come on. Let's go up before Father comes and yells at us for sitting on the stairs."

Morgana winked at Arthur as they walked up stairs.

"How angry is your father?" Gwen asked when they reached her room.

"No more than usual. He threatened to disinherit me again." Arthur saw the look of shock on Gwen's face. "It's nothing. I have my own money and the title comes to me regardless. If it makes you feel better he threated to disown Morgana."

"No. It actually doesn't." Gwen sat on the bed. "How do you deal with the constant disapproval?"

Arthur sat down next to her. "We marry for love and find happiness where we can get it."

Gwen squinted at Arthur. "What are you saying?"

Arthur smiled and got down on his knee in front of her. "Marry me Guinevere Leodegrance. Give me a home and a life of happiness."

"Yes!" Gwen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Should we tell your father now?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "We can send him an invitation to the wedding. It's more than Merlin and Morgana did. Morgana just sent him the link to her gift registry after the wedding."

Gwen laughed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"The Pendragon family is complicated but never boring." Arthur smiled. "All that matters is that I love you."

Gwen nodded. "And I love you."


End file.
